Comfort
by angelicelegance
Summary: Serena is in trouble, and asks Blair for help. Blair, having not spoken to Chuck or Nate since the Blair/Chuck indiscretions were revealed, enlists both of their help. Whilst Nate looks after Serena, Chuck comforts a broken down Blair. B/C. Oneshot.


**Serena is in trouble, and asks Blair for help. Blair, having not spoken to Chuck or Nate since the Blair/Chuck indiscretions were revealed, enlists both of their help. Whilst Nate looks after Serena, Chuck comforts a broken down Blair. B/C. Oneshot. **

Blair was sleeping when she got the call.

Fumbling in the dark, she reached out from her bed and grabbed the phone off her bedside table.

"Hello?" Blair grumbled sleepily, not even checking to see who was calling her at such an obscene hour.

"Blair? I need your help."

As Blair listened in silence, a familiar feeling of dread settled over her. Once she had heard everything she needed to know, she snapped the phone shut, grabbed a coat and shoes and ran out the door.

XOXOXOXO

Blair was heading back home in a taxi when she went to make the calls she had been dreading. She wasn't even sure if either of them would answer. Dialing Chuck's number, she waited with bated breath.

"Hello?"

Blair shook her head in surprise. That definitely wasn't Chuck's voice.

"Nate? Is that you? What are you doing answering Chuck's phone?"

There were a few seconds silence, then Nate responded. "We were talking through some things. Apparently we have stuff to sort out. Then we sorta feel asleep."

Blair was surprised at his answer, but had no time to waste. "Look, is Chuck with you? I need both of your help."

"Yes, what's wrong?"

Blair filled him in.

Nate and Chuck headed off to Blair's house.

XOXOXOXO

Chuck and Nate helped carry a passed out Serena from the taxi all the way into Blair's bathroom. Once Blair helped Serena get her into the bath then into bed, Blair emerged looking shaken.

"How is she?" asked Nate.

"I… I'm not sure" replied Blair. "She was horrible when I found her. But she's getting better."

"What happened?" Chuck asked.

"I got a call from her asking for help. So I went."

There was an uncomfortable pause as the three former friends seemed to realize that they were all in the same room together.

"Someone needs to stay with her. Make sure she's okay" said Blair, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I'll do it" said Nate.

Blair made to protest, but Nate cut in.

"You need to rest Blair. You've done enough already."

Blair's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Okay. Just wake me up as soon as anything's not right, okay?"

Nate nodded and walked away to go look after Serena.

XOXOXOXO

Blair was sitting slumped in the living room sofa when Chuck walked in. She turned her head away quickly so he couldn't see her tears. He pretended not to see them and sat down next to her.

"How are you?"

After everything that had happened between them, this statement seemed so absurd to Blair she couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's all you have to say to me? We haven't spoken properly in weeks and the first thing you ask me is 'how are you? Are you serious?"

Chuck just kept on staring at her, and Blair seemed to loose her confidence.

"I'm fine Chuck. I'm just fine."

Without warning, the tears came back, slowly rolling down her cheeks.

Chuck was never one to get invested in emotion, especially with girls. He never got close enough to any of them to see them cry. But seeing Blair, obviously so torn up inside, with tears littering her beautiful face did something to him. He felt an unpleasant jolt in his stomach and he knew all he wanted to do, at that moment, was to make those tears on her face disappear forever. So he did something very un-Chuck like.

He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Ssssshhhh…" murmured Chuck. "SSShhhhhh. You'll be okay. Everything's going to be fine. What's wrong?"

With a trembling breath, Blair looked down at her knees and spoke.

"I just can't do this anymore. I've lost too much already. I lost my dad to France. I lost my mom years ago. I thoughtI lost my boyfriend, but I never really had him when Serena was around. I lost my friendship with Nate. And I lost you."

Blair sobbed some more, wiping away her tears.

"I can't loose Serena too. She's all I've got left. Without her, I don't think I could get up in the morning."

There was a pause as the weight of this statement lingered between them.

Then, without hesitation, Chuck took Blair's hand, gently lift her head up and looked into her eyes.

"You never lost me."

END.

**And there you have it! Short and sweet. I just loved the idea of Chuck comforting Blair. Please review with feedback. It makes me happy. **


End file.
